


To Protect and Serve

by Author_25



Category: Cars (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_25/pseuds/Author_25
Summary: (Based on the canceled short) Sheriff needs a vacation so, two rookies from the County come to take care of Sheriff's work. However, things turn interesting for the town when the rookie decide that everything is a crime.





	To Protect and Serve

(We all know that about two years ago, Disney Pixar released the plot for their next short, with the same name. However, as far as diecasts and a book, the short was believed to be cancelled. So, about a year later, here is my version of the short...enjoy.)

Sheriff was an old car. He had served the town for many years, but age was starting to take its toll on him, as such, he got tired more easily. Ramone and Guido help with his engine and Lightning took charge of taking down speedsters. But it was clear that someone had to be done.

It was morning, but it was very different. Around this time, Fillmore would interrupted Sarge's morning salute and the two would agrue until the tractors came home. Instead, Sheriff had a small metal trailer behind and Guido was helping storing things in. Sheriff was going on vacation.  
"I'll see you all in a few weeks."  
"I'm guessing you want me to go back to being, Lieutenant McQueen, again?"  
Sheriff sighed. "No. Some rookies from County will be doing that."  
Suddenly, in the distant but coming closer, were the sounds of two V8, racing from the empty desert and into town. The two cars raced down the main street and drifted around Sheriff and stopped in front of him. As the dust, they saw what the two cars looked like. One was white with a blue stripe running diagonally down from the tip of the back wheel arch to the bottom of the front wheel arch on each side and the word sheriff as well as a matching blue roof. The other was blue with the blue stripe, the word sheriff and the roof being white. They had floodlights on their exterior rear view mirrors and a speed camera on their left side mirror, hanging underneath. They had big police lights on their roofs and large tires.  
"Office Mike 07..."  
"...and Officer Didi 05 here..."  
"...at your serve."  
Sheriff smiled. "Nice to have you boys here. I won't be gone long, but in the meantime, I'm counting on you to make this place safe."  
"Don't worry Sir." Didi 05 nodded. "This town will be so safe that crime will be locking themselves up."  
"Good to hear." He then turned to the town cars. "I'll be back in 3 weeks. See you all soon."  
The town cars said "goodbye" as Sheriff turned around and headed out of town.

Didi 05 and Mike 07 were quick to learn the rules and got to work at once. Now, Sheriff allows cars to go to 40 mph from the halfway mark, which was the billboard outside town to about 240 yards from the town, where the speed limit goes to 25. But due to rough roads, large potholes and uneven surfaces, the speed limit had been reduce to 25 to avoid any accidents. McQueen helped repave the road for about 5 miles out of town before he had to turn around and head back to get more asphalt. However, as he was heading back into town, Didi 05 and Mike 07 were checking the road surface when they saw McQueen coming. Didi 05 got her binoculars out and focus on McQueen. To her, something didn't look right. As McQueen started to come closer, Didi put her binoculars away and Mike shot McQueen with the speed camera. After getting a reading, Didi turned on her sirens.  
"Something wrong?" McQueen asked as he stopped in front of them.  
"Speed limits 25 mph. 25! We clocked you at 27."  
"But that's just 2 more!" McQueen exclaimed.  
"2 more over the speed limit." Mike 07 added. "Under the County's Road Regulations, section 2, paragraph 5, speed limits must never be broken. They are there to stop accidents or protect the road-workers." McQueen watched as a small paper land on the hood. "And under section 18, paragraph 3, nothing such be obstructing roads as they can cause hazards."  
McQueen had accidentally left Bessie, slightly on the road.  
"But that's like only 9 centimeters over the road's edge."  
"But it's still on the road, unattended." Mike 07 shot back.

McQueen wasn't happy about this. Next, it was Ramone's turn. Sheriff allowed Ramone to go below the road clearance restriction that must cars need to follow, but Didi 05 didn't know this yet. Ramone was just cruising along, when the sounds of sirens filled the silence afternoon.  
"Pull over now." Didi 05 shouted.  
"Something wrong, man?" Ramone asked as he came to a stop.  
"That's Officer Didi 05, to you." She glared. "And yes, there is a problem, under the County's Road Regulations, section 9, paragraph 2, cars must have a ground clearance of more than 1 foot, as that is the maximum height for speed bumps, however, you have a ground clearance of about 72 inches." A ticket then flew onto Ramone's bonnet as Didi drove away.

A while later, Guido and Luigi arrived at Flo's, surprised to see Flo wasn't here. So, Luigi and Guido then decided to come back in a bit. However, as they were leaving, Guido noticed that one of the cans from one of the small stacks of cans had fallen over, so, he decided to pick it up, however, he thought he had a good grip on it but just as Mike 07 pulled in, it fell out of his grasp and landed in front of him. Thinking he did it on purpose, Mike turned on his sirens and both Italian cars jumped.  
"Under the County's Road Regulations, section 5, paragraph 12, an car who is found littering will be fined 200 and will receive a ticket."  
The ticket danced in the wind before landing on Guido's fork.

Meanwhile, as the sun was going down, Sheriff was enjoying himself. He was relaxing on a floatable chair on the pool. However, as he felt the sun's warmth hitting his steel body, he felt an uncomfortable feeling, like something was wrong. Sheriff quickly blew his horn, to let the car known, who operated a crane with a magnet attached to the end of the chain, that he wanted to get out.

It took all of the day and next morning to get back to Radiator Springs. But when he rolled along the road, he found Bessie on the side of the road, not be moved, with tape all around it in a square. But that was just the beginning. When he finally arrived in town, he found the entrance blocked by police tape that ran from the "old" Racing Museum to Mater's junkyard. Using his two front tires, he managed to push 3 tape rolls down and drive over them, before they shot back up. Sheriff couldn't believe his eyes, there was not one building that hadn't tape on it. Then, the saw a weird shape. It had four wheels, two buck teeth, a two cable and was covered in police tape.  
"Mater?"  
"Sheriff, is that you? Well, daddy gum, it is you."  
"Mater, what happened to you?"  
"Those police cars said I was a...something...because I had too much rust. I told them there was no such thing as too much rust, but they didn't believe me and said, I wasn't fit to be seen."  
Sheriff was confused. Then, the sound of a truck reversing was heard, as Lightning McQueen, quite unamused, came past at 15 mph. He had many indicators that were larger than his headlights and a large sign that read "STUDENT DRIVER" on his roof and rear bumper.  
"Oh, hey Sheriff." McQueen chuckled embarrassed.  
"What happened to you, son?"  
"Those two police cars said I wasn't ready for the real world and they put me with this ridiculous Student Driver stuff."  
"And where are those two, anyway?"  
McQueen turned his right indicators and Sheriff rolled passed him. McQueen turned around as Sally drove up alongside. McQueen's indicators were still going. He turned them off before looking at Sally, embarrassed. Sally shook her front from side to side while smiling cheekily at him.

"Sir? You're home early?"  
"Is something the matter?" Didi 05 asked.  
"Well, I would say so. This town looks ridiculous, why are there so much tape?"  
"We were just doing what's needs to be done."  
"Evidently not." Guido showed Sheriff the tickets he, McQueen and Ramone were given.  
"The section of road has 40 mph speed limit before it was dropped to 25 mph. Once the tarmac was dry, cars were allowed to go to 32 mph. You probably just caught McQueen as he drove back onto the road. As for leaving Bessie on the road, you made a bigger mistake, leaving her where she was, rather then moving her.  
As for Ramone, I allow him to go below the Ground Clearance Regulation, as there are no speed bumps. However, he can't go to low off-roads."  
"And Guido thought he had a good grip on the oil can, but he didn't. He was littering, he just accidentally dropped the can."  
Mike and Didi looked at each other, and then at Sheriff, embarrassed. However, Sheriff had an idea.

Once all the police tape was removed, the Student Driver kit taken off and Bessie moved to the side of the road, Sheriff relaxed in a inflatable kid-size pool, floating on a inflatable chair.  
"So, remind me, why is this your vacation for now on?"  
"It's so I can help the rookies with stuff while relaxing."  
"But it's a vacation suppose to be you going somewhere else for a while to relax?"  
"Do you want me to go somewhere else, leaving the rookies here for you to look after?"  
Lightning didn't respond for a moment. "Touché. See ya later Sheriff." McQueen left to get the sirens and the police paintjob so he could do Sheriff's work until he was done relaxing. And the rookies, Sheriff found use for them. Mike would keep Sheriff cool from the sun while Didi brought him something to drink once he was thirsty. Sheriff had to admit, there was no place he'd rather be...


End file.
